


my old flame

by zauberer_sirin



Series: Cousy RomCom Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the RomCom Challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com - Prompt: "an ex (Miles, Audrey, an original character) makes an appearance and clears things up for the babes"





	my old flame

While the possibility wasn’t that far-fetched Daisy hadn’t thought she’d ever see Miles again - and truth be told, she hadn’t spared much of a thought for her ex-boyfriend in the last five years. He looks like a familiar stranger, when she checks him in the security camera.

He’s locked up in one of the interrogation rooms, but it’s for his safety.

Daisy didn’t think she’d see Miles again, but definitely not under these circumstances, where she has to protect his dumbass ass.

“ _All About Quake_ exclusive interview,” she recites as she senses Coulson come into the room. “And he gave his own name, appeared on tv. Hasn’t he ever read a comic book? What did he think would happen?”

Except she didn’t let it happen. As soon as she saw the interview she knew she’d have to put Miles under protection. And now she is here, stuck in the comms room working her ass off to create a new identity for Miles, so he can hide from the people who’d hurt anyone just to get a bit of information on Quake. Daisy can think of at least three different anti-Inhuman terrorist groups who would love a one-on-one with her former boyfriend.

She hasn’t done this in a long time, she thinks, as she accesses her old bounty of fake security numbers. Build a person from scratch, it’s making her flex some dormant muscles. She remembers having to erase the whole team’s identities, a million years ago.

Seeing Miles again, Daisy confesses, it’s making her nostalgic. But not for Miles.

She turns towards Coulson. He has a miserable expression on his face. He is sighing loudly.

“What? He gave you a tough time?” Daisy asks.

“He wasn’t very collaborative, no.”

Imagine that, she thinks to herself. “With you? No, he wouldn’t,” she tells Coulson.

She turns her back to him again, continues her work. She can sense Coulson thinking very loudly, though.

“Why does Mr Lydon still hate me?” he says, sounding like he’s wondering out loud. “He can’t still be sore that I left him stranded in Hong Kong?”

Daisy is not seeing Coulson’s face but she smiles.

“He’s not sore, and of course he hates you, he always hated you” she says. She gets distracted by the hack she’s setting up, and the words escape her easily. “He was jealous.”

“Why would he be jealous?”

“Well, I don’t know, when I left for L.A. Miles had a girlfriend who lived in a van and hated SHIELD and the next time he saw me I was swooning for an older guy in a suit and I wanted nothing more than become and agent and get rides in flying cars.”

“Swooning?” Coulson prods.

Daisy shrugs, a good thing he can’t see her face.

There’s no other way to describe what was happening at the moment, and Miles is an idiot but he’s not _an idiot_ , he could see it on her face. He could see that even without his betrayal he had already lost Daisy, in a sense.

And Coulson might not be wearing suits anymore, and she’s technically his superior, but some other things haven’t really changed since she last Miles.

“Seeing him again…” she hears Coulson says behind her. And then a disbelieving chuckle.

She turns around, curious. Miles and his new identity can wait.

“What?”

“It made me angry, it brought up some things I had forgotten,” Coulson explains. Well, that’s not really an explanation. “I hated him, too.”

“What?”

“Miles. I hated him,” Coulson explains. His jaw tenses in a strange way. “Even though I believed you had betrayed us I hated him for hurting you.”

“Oh.”

She’s touched by that. The idea that Coulson would resent a guy just for breaking her heart. It makes her feel a bit warmer, and also it makes her feel a bit better about how things ended with Miles. At least now she knew someone was worried about her.

“I hated him, I think, because I couldn’t understand why he’d throw it all away,” Coulson elaborates, his eyes getting a faraway look, like he’s making an important speech. “He had the opportunity, the privilege of being with you, and he threw it away… for what? Money. I didn’t understand at the time. And it made me angry.”

Her heart caught in her throat Daisy bites the inside of her cheek before speaking, her hands behind her, grabbing the edge of her work desk for balance.

“Coulson, you didn’t even know me,” she points out, afraid that he is not thinking this through, that this is just some impulsive momentous thing Coulson doesn’t really mean. Maybe he’s trying to be nice, because she’s stressed, because a lot of her secrets are in the open now, because the first guy she ever loved has betrayed her again.

“I didn’t know you but…” he seems to pick the words carefully. “Five minutes after meeting you I knew that anyone who’d throw away the chance to be with you could only be an idiot.”

Daisy arches an eyebrow, pretending to be unimpressed.

“ _Five_ minutes?”

He lets out a cute little laugh.

“Okay, maybe twenty minutes. But five sounded more romantic.”

She suddenly realizes he’s been walking towards her - when did that happen? - and he’s now close enough that Daisy could stretch her hand and rest her palm over his chest. So that’s what she does.

“I still can’t understand,” Coulson repeats, her voice lowering little by little, his eyes darting across Daisy’s face until they stop at her mouth. “How could anyone waste the chance to…?”

Daisy closes her eyes, wanting to feel the moment rather than watch it happen. Coulson’s kiss is tentative, he’s shaking a bit. She doesn’t blame him - they’ve been through so much together, life and death and everything. Everything but this. It’s scary. It’s scary that it only took one silly conversation, one memory from five years ago. She wonders if that means this could have happen sooner.

She can feel Coulson’s heartbeat under her hand, racing like crazy. It quietens a bit when she starts kissing him back and then the dashing, confident side of Coulson surfaces, kissing her deeper, more skillfully. He even wraps his hands around Daisy’s hips, pushing her back against the desk. Daisy feels her hands and her cheeks get hot just from that gesture.

“Swooning, uh?” he repeats against her mouth, a smug smile pressed against Daisy’s lips.

She smiles. She’s not going to live that one down. Might as well own it.

Coulson is not the only romantic in the room.

She nods. “I’m still swooning,” she tells Coulson.

She can feel his grip tightening around her waist,

“So am I,” he confesses.

And Daisy knows that Miles’ new identity will have to wait a little longer, yet.


End file.
